


Run Away with Me

by strawberrylace



Series: The Kylux High School Series [19]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chewie is a dog but is he a character?, F/M, M/M, Prom, anyway i hope you guys like this, it's been a long time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylace/pseuds/strawberrylace
Summary: Prom Night is here!!





	Run Away with Me

**Author's Note:**

> My muse has been quite fickle with me, especially as this series starts to draw to a close (I know, I know). So without further ado, I hope you all enjoy my stab at writing the most magical night of any high schooler!!

The big day was finally here: Prom. The weeks leading up to the big dance had the upperclassmen buzzing about who they were going with, what they were going to wear, and where they were going for the afterparty. It was the most anticipated night at Fern Oleander High. 

“Hold still,” said Leia, rolling her lint brush over Kylo’s tux. “I think I missed a spot right over here…” 

“Mom!” Kylo groaned. “Hux is going to be here any minute now! I can do this myself.” 

“You said you were going to be careful with this and now you’re covered in dog hair! Now, hold still, I’m almost done.” 

Kylo sighed. He did take care of the tux. If Chewie hadn’t been sniffing around while he got ready in the bathroom, Kylo wouldn’t be covered in dog hair. He probably smelled like dog too, Kylo thought. What a winning combination. 

“There,” said Leia standing up and double checking for hair. “That should be it.” She looked up at her son and smiled, reaching for his face and kissing his forehead. “My sweet boy. You look so handsome!” 

“Mom,” Kylo sighed. 

Leia ignored her son’s annoyance. “You and Armitage will look so handsome tonight! Speaking of, where is your father? We need to take pictures now. Ben, go get your father.” 

“He took Chewie out for a walk.” 

“Now? That walking carpet is going to ruin the living room as soon as everyone arrives!” 

Rolling his eyes, Kylo left the bathroom as Leia complained about his dad’s lack of timeliness. He sank into the chair in the living and sighed, waiting for Hux, Phasma, and Mitaka to arrive. He was ready for this night to be done and over with. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The past two months had been a nightmare. He kept mulling over where he was going to school. While he had gotten into all his top choices, it was a matter of who would offer the most money. 

“What if none of these schools decide to offer me any scholarships?” Kylo asked his mom one night. “I can’t just stay here in Wisconsin and become…nothing.” 

“Someone will make a generous offer,” Leia tried to reassure him. “Whatever happens, you will go to a great school and get a good education. I’m not gonna have it any other way.” 

It took weeks of waiting for scholarships and making lists of pros and cons with Hux over where he was going to go. The overseas schools posed more cons than Kylo had anticipated when comparing the lists, from the expenses of London living to being able to travel to visit friends. Ultimately, after everything was said and done, Kylo had decided to go to Parsons after receiving a $40,000 scholarship. 

From that point on, the chaos ensued when it came to the matter of where Kylo was going to live. Hux had decided to go to Columbia, a decision which surprised his friends and family alike, and Phasma set her sights on NYU. With the trio having their sights set on tackling the Big Apple, the three of them decided they were going to live together due to their schools being close to one another. It was a matter of which neighborhood would be convenient for all three of them. 

When the three of them proposed this idea to their parents, they all had a field day, arguing that they should experience dorm life first before moving into an apartment together. While Rosamund and Leia were all for the idea of them experiencing New York life in an authentic way, Han and Brendol argued that they were much too young to be living in an apartment together. 

“Do you all know how to pay bills?” asked Han. “Did they teach you how to fix a leak at that damn school or are they throwing around that algorithm nonsense?” 

Just when he thought all hope was lost, Kylo got a call from an old friend: Poe. They were shooting the shoot with updates on life, school, and their plans after graduation. Kylo mentioned that he was accepted into Parsons but spared him the details on his living struggles he and his friends were going through. 

“Dude, I just got accepted into Julliard!” said Poe excitedly. “It’s nice to know I’ll have a friendly face in the Big Apple. It’s all a matter of where I’m going to live though. The scholarship I got only covers so much and my folks are covering half of my tuition. It sucks being a college student these days.” 

In that moment, Kylo had a crazy idea. “Do you think you would want to live with me, my boyfriend, and our friend Phasma? You see, the three of us are going to schools in the city and we figured that we’d all share an apartment. The only problem is, splitting costs three ways is still cutting into our budgets. Maybe with four people, it could help alleviate the cost of rent and bills if it’s split in quarters.” 

Poe paused for a moment. “You’re crazy, but I’ll think about it. I’ll have to talk to my mom about it and maybe she can reason with your mom.” 

“It’s not my mom you have to worry about, it’s Han. You know how hard it is to argue with him. Geez, sometimes I don’t know how he and my mom could stay married after all these years.” 

“Yeah, your dad was always a weird one. Let’s hope that she can reason with them both.” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was where he was now: waiting for Poe’s parents to possibly reason with his parents. Perhaps by some miracle his folks will have an epiphany and agree with this crazy idea, relaying it to Phasma and Hux’s folks and then the four of them could somehow live in domesticated bliss in New York. Of course, nothing was going to be decided immediately as tonight was Prom and this was not the time to be thinking about living situations. 

Phasma was the first to arrive with her date, Dopheld Mitaka. Phasma looked beautiful in her silver metallic ball gown with a ruby-encrusted flower headband to push back her platinum blonde hair. Mitaka looked quite smart in his black tux with a silver and red bowtie and a silver vest underneath. There was no denying that Mitaka dressed well, perhaps giving Hux a run for his money. 

“You look lovely,” Kylo said quietly to Phasma, showing his guests into the living room. “Like something from another world.” 

“Thank you Kylo,” Phasma smiled. “You’re looking quite sharp yourself.” 

“You clean up very nicely,” Mitaka agreed. He looked around the living room, wandering off into the hallway as he looked through the humble abode of the Solo residence. “So this is where all the fun happens?” 

Kylo smirked thinking back to some of the wilder parties he used to throw. “Yeah, this is where the fun begins.” 

“Never cared for them,” Mitaka shook his head. “Not to mention, some of those folks freak me out.” 

The doorbell rang. Kylo’s palms were sweaty as he fumbled with the doorknob. He took a deep breath and opened the door. There he was, his knight in shining armour. Well, not so much shining armor. It was his prince in midnight blue, with his red hair slicked back, holding a white boutonniere. He looked just as handsome as the first time he met him. 

“Are you just going to stand there and gawk at me or are you going to let me in?” Hux asked. 

“Give me another moment to admire you before your parents get out of the car and then you can come in,” Kylo smiled devilishly. 

“Are you boys just going to stand there and look at each other? You’re letting flies in the house!” Han yelled from the kitchen, ruining another romantic moment. 

After all the pictures were taken, Phasma and Mitaka took one car and Kylo and Hux took another car to the Prom. The theme of the night was Moulin Rouge and the gym was decorated with windmills, starry lights, and all things Parisian. As soon as the four of them arrived, they took in the sights of the gym. 

“Looks really cool,” said Mitaka, impressed. “Phasma, shall we dance?” 

Phasma nodded as Mitaka whisked her away from Hux and Kylo, leading her onto the dance floor. 

As the night progressed, the four of them found their way back to each other, dancing and moshing around to some fast songs and judging their peers that grooved to the latest dance craze on the bleachers. There were plenty of appetizers to be had but nothing that was to the liking of Hux and Kylo. 

Soon the night was starting to wind down. The DJ made one last call for song requests as groups of students were gathering together to go over their after-party plans. Kylo and Hux never discussed what they wanted to do for after Prom. It was assumed that they were going to go over to Phasma’s place and just crash for the night, watching The Great Gatsby. The last song came on and all the couples got together and swayed along to the music. Hux looked over Kylo’s shoulder as they danced, spying Phasma and Mitaka awkwardly slow dancing with each other, noting the height difference between them. 

“What do you think Mitaka sees in Phasma?” Hux asked. “I mean, does he have a type that we don’t know about?” 

“Who knows,” Kylo sighed. “I didn’t think you’d be that interested in Mitaka’s love life, especially now that Debate is over.” 

“He’s not that terrible as I’ve learned. I just want to protect Phasma. God forbid if anyone were to hurt her…” 

Kylo chuckled. “Of course we have her back. But she can take care of herself too.” 

“Well, I’m just saying. If he were to try anything on her, I’d take him on. Bite his ear or something.” 

“I never would’ve pegged you to be such a dirty fighter…Is this a new side of Armitage Hux I don’t know about?” 

“Oh Ben Solo, I’m just filled with all kind of surprises, don’t you see?” 

“You really think so?” 

“I like to think so.” 

“And I’m not?”

“You’re just sentimental and there’s nothing wrong with that,” Hux shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know, a little adventure wouldn’t kill us every now and then.” 

Kylo blinked and then grabbed Hux by the hand. He led Hux off the dance floor and out of the gymnasium. Kylo ran into the parking lot, with Hux holding his hand tight as he followed him, bewildered by their sudden departure. 

“Kylo,” Hux panted as he took a minute to catch his breath. “Wh-where are we going? I thought we were going to Phasma’s?” 

Kylo shook his head as he fished for his keys. “You’ll see.” 

Hux rolled his eyes as Kylo revved up the engine and sped out of the school parking lot. He figured they must be going back to Kylo’s to pick something up at his house. However, he was mistaken when Kylo drove past his neighborhood. He had no idea where they were going when Kylo went on the highway. He wouldn’t tell Hux where they were going, just that it was a surprise. They were driving for over an hour down south until they reached the city limits of Milwaukee. When they arrived at their destination, Hux was confused. 

“Kopp’s Frozen Custard?” Hux asked, chuckling. “You drove an hour and a half away from town so that we could get frozen custard?” 

“It’s the best frozen custard in all of Wisconsin,” Kylo smiled. “Hux, I know that once we get to college in New York, it’s going to be a wild adventure, whether we get to live together or not and you know what? Maybe we should start having a couple of adventures here and there.” 

A small smile crept on Hux’s face. “You are such a sentimental sap. But you’re my sentimental sap.” 

“Plus, I don’t know about you, but those appetizers were crappy.” 

“Oh god, I couldn’t agree more. Please tell me they have burgers here too or something.” 

“Absolutely.

It was the perfect way for them to end their night. Hux and Kylo both got a butter cheeseburger and split a banana cream pie sundae and talked about how overrated Prom culture was, discussing the possibility of having a forth roommate in New York, and where they could go on their next mini adventure. The drive home, Hux fell asleep on Kylo’s shoulder and they crashed on Kylo’s couch as soon as they got home. Still wearing their tuxes, they slept peacefully with Chewie sleeping between the two of them.


End file.
